The Best Gift
by Ewilan16
Summary: Peu importe à quel point l'ambiance est joyeuse au Terrier le matin de Noël, Harry ne réussi pas à apprécier le jour de Noël sans son mari Charlie à ses côtés. C'est mal connaître Molly Weasley qui en sait plus qu'elle ne le laisse croire. Mpreg. TRADUCTION de allthingsmagical.


**Petit update pour corriger des fautes et des confusions de prénoms. Merci à celles qui me l'on fait remarquer. **

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris et en alertes.**

**Note traductrice**

**Je ne fais que traduire cette fiction de allthingsmagical. C'est ma première traduction donc j'espère être à la hauteur. J'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible au texte original tout en évitant une traduction trop mot à mot et donc éloignée du français.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que je peux améliorer.**

**Note auteur**

**Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. (Dommage) Il appartient à la fabuleuse J. K. Rowling.**

**C'est une histoire de Noël pour Marksmom. Et elle est donc dédiée pour elle. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai fait avec ton idée :D**

**Avertissements : Slash. Mpreg**

**Résumé : Peu importe à quel point l'ambiance est joyeuse au Terrier le matin de Noël, Harry ne réussi pas à apprécier le jour de Noël sans son mari Charlie à ses côtés. C'est mal connaître Molly Weasley qui en sait plus qu'elle ne le laisse croire.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs que je peux avoir fait.**

* * *

_**The Best Gift / Le meilleur cadeau**_

Harry gémit et enterra encore plus sa tête dans son oreiller alors que le son des pas, il supposait ceux de Ron, dévalait les escaliers du Terrier.

Il grommela et tâtonna pour mettre ses lunettes avant de ramasser sa baguette et de jeter un Tempus. Six heures et demie du matin ? Honnêtement, quand on arrivait au matin de Noël Ron était pire que sa fille et ses neveux et nièces.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule la place vide derrière lui et décida de se lever. Normalement, il se serait blotti contre Charlie, souriant quand il aurait senti ses bras forts s'enrouler autour de lui et le tenir contre lui. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas cela jusqu'au retour de Charlie l'année prochaine, il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Une main frottant son ventre. Il commençait vraiment à se voir maintenant. Harry sourit, impatient de voir son mari et de lui annoncer qu'il était enceint. Il l'avait découvert le jour avant que Charlie ne doive partir pour la Roumanie et il n'avait pas voulu que leurs mots d'adieu soient à propos de lui étant enceint. Quand Charlie était revenu et avait pris un travail dans la petite réserve de dragon, il avait permis à son ancien patron de l'appeler à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui et Harry était d'accord avec cela. Mais pendant Noël et le jour de l'an ?

Charlie avait demandé à Harry de rester puisque les seuls moments où il serait dans la cabine à la réserve seraient pour dormir. Ne voulant pas qu'Harry soit seul pour Noël, Charlie avait fait promettre à Harry de passer les vacances au Terrier où il serait entouré par sa famille au lieu de seul dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow.

Personne d'autre n'était au courant pour sa grossesse, il voulait que Charlie soit le premier à savoir. Habillé, Harry descendit et pris son petit déjeuner, souriant à ses neveux et nièces qui étaient en train de se chamailler autour de la table pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner. Harry était impatient que leur table de cuisine, à Charlie et lui, ressemble à celle-ci, des enfants riant et parlant entre chaque bouchée au petit déjeuner.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Teddy, Rose, Victoire et Angel, la fille de 3 ans de George et Katie, coururent tous ensemble vers le sapin de Noël. Teddy ouvrit l'un de ses premiers et fronça les sourcils devant l'emballage avant de regarder son parrain. « Qu'est-ce que Lego ? »

« Pas de doute grand-père Weasley t'a apporté cela. C'est une sorte de jeu moldu, tu as des pièces et des petites briques et tu peux construire tout ce que tu veux avec. Dudley en avait une assez grosse collection. »

Teddy sourit et serra Arthur dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir la boite pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Tous les enfants eurent un jouet moldu de la part d'Arthur et Molly en plus de bonbons et d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet faits main. Rose eut un Mon Petit Poney. Angel un lion qui danse et chante quand on presse sa patte puisqu'Angel dansait toujours en entendant de la musique et pour Victoire une poupée Barbie avec de long cheveux comme elle les aimait puisqu'elle était tout le temps en train de jouer à s'habiller avec sa maman.

Harry offrit à Teddy un ticket saisonnier pour les matchs de quidditch de l'année suivante et son propre balai. Peu sûr de quoi offrir à ses nièces, il offrit juste plein de jeux de filles. Il sut qu'il avait bien fait quand cela les garda silencieuses la majorité de la matinée.

« Harry ? »

Harry se retourna et sourit quand il vit une Hermione très enceinte assise à côté de lui. « Tout va bien ? Tu as à peine touché ton petit déjeuner et tes cadeaux sont toujours emballés. »

« Aujourd'hui est pour les enfants. » Il sourit tristement à son amie avant de regarder la petite pile de cadeaux sous le sapin qui étaient ceux de Charlie et lui.

« Je serais pareil sans Ron Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Essayer de se montrer courageux mais vouloir ton mari. »

« Ça ne fait que deux jours et il me manque tellement. Je me sens horrible d'autant que Molly s'est vraiment mise en quatre cette année avec les décorations et les cadeaux, mais pour moi, ce n'est rien parce que Charlie n'est pas là. Je comprends son ancien patron de lui demander de l'aide puisque Charlie était son meilleur employé mais pendant Noël et le nouvel An. Jamais, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous n'avons passé le jour de Noël et vu le nouvel an séparés. »

Hermione vit une larme s'échapper de l'œil de son ami et l'attira dans une ferme étreinte. Harry accueilli le câlin et blâma ses hormones de pleurer pour quelque chose à laquelle il pouvait normalement faire face.

« Harry, tu vas bien mon ami ? » demanda Ron, venant se placer devant sa femme et son meilleur ami. « L'amour de Charlie lui manque. »

« Je comprends. Je deviendrais timbré sans Hermione. »

« Merci les gars. Je veux juste être seul pour un moment. » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais fut stoppé par Teddy, Victoire, Rose et Angel. « Oncle Harry, peut tu nous aider à construire un bonhomme de neige ? » demanda Rose.

« Rose ma chérie, laisse Oncle Harry seul. »

« C'est bon Hermione. Être seul n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. » Il se retourna pour regarder ses nièces et son filleul. « Allez-y et couvrez-vous chaudement alors. »

Les enfants crièrent et coururent devant Harry et montèrent les escaliers.

« Harry, es-tu sûr avec eux quatre dehors ? »

« Bien sûr Molly. Ils pourront me changer les idées. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants sautèrent en bas des escaliers et d'un petit mouvement de baguette, Harry fut habillé beau et chaudement et marcha dehors et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? » demanda Molly à toute la cuisine.

« Charlie lui manque maman. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu si triste à Noël. » Ron informa sa mère.

Harry alla dehors et vit Angel se lever, enlevant la neige sur elle, rayonnant quand elle le vit. « Regarde Oncle Harry. C'est moi. » Dit-elle, pointant l'ange de neige qu'elle venait de faire.

« Oui ça l'est chérie. » il sourit, se retournant quant il sentit une boule de neige le frapper au bras. Il regarda pour voir un Teddy souriant. « Joues-tu Harry ou bien n'es-tu pas vraiment bon ? »

« Pas vraiment bon ? Manifestement je dois maintenant te raconter le Noël de ma troisième année avec ton cousin Draco. » Il rit alors qu'il formait une petite boule de neige dans ses mains.

Juste alors des Ron, Fred et George emmitouflés sortirent. George courut vers Teddy, rassemblant de la neige dans ses mains pour former une boule de neige. Ron et Fred firent la même chose du côté d'Harry.

« Prépare-toi à perdre. » cria Fred en jetant la première boule.

« Maman veut te parler à l'intérieur mon pote, les enfants sont bien dehors avec nous. » dit Ron alors qu'il copiait les gestes de son frère.

Harry hocha la tête et marcha à l'intérieur pour voir Molly assise seule à la table de la cuisine, souriant quand elle vit Harry entrer, tapotant la chaise à côté d'elle, lui demandant silencieusement de s'asseoir.

Quand Harry s'assit, Molly lui tendit une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits. Il accepta le thé mais déclina les biscuits.

« Harry chéri tu dois manger pour garder tes forces pour le petit paquet que tu portes. »

Harry tourna violemment sa tête sur le côté et vit une Molly souriante. « Comment avez-vous… »

« S'il te plait Harry. Avec tous les enfants que j'ai porté, je sais quand je vois quelqu'un enceint. »

« Je voulais que Charlie soit le premier à qui je le dirais »

« Et il le sera puisque tu ne me l'a pas dit. Puis-je te demander à combien tu es ? »

« Juste un peu plus de quatre mois. »

« Un autre petit enfant ici pour Noël prochain. Je suis si contente Harry et je sais que Charlie va être ravi. » Molly vit à quel point Harry était attristé à la mention de son second ainé. « Je sais comment tu te sens actuellement Harry. J'étais juste comme toi quand j'attendais Charlie. Arthur a dû partir pour deux semaines, en moins de deux jours, je devenais folle. »

« C'est encore plus dur Molly que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons toujours passé ce jour et la nouvelle année ensemble. »

« Il sera de retour avant que tu ne le sache. » sourit Molly avec un certain regard dans les yeux. Un certain regard qu'Harry loupa, ayant décidé de manger les biscuits qu'on lui avait offerts.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les enfants étaient de retour à l'intérieur, jouant avec certains de leurs cadeaux avec Harry assis sur une chaise les regardant, on frappa à la porte.

« Harry chéri, peut tu aller voir s'il te plait ? » appela Molly de la cuisine où elle était en plein dans la préparation du repas de Noël.

Harry soupira et se leva, il fit lentement le chemin jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, haletant à ce qu'il vit.

Charlie Weasley se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un nœud rouge autour de son cou, souriant à Harry. « Joyeux Noël chéri. » dit-il. Riant quand Harry plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et sauta, ses bras bougèrent pour tenir fermement Harry, le gardant en place alors que les jambes du brun s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Le serrant contre lui, Charlie haleta quand il sentit le petit renflement du ventre d'Harry, mais Harry ne réalisa pas ce que Charlie ressentait alors qu'il commençait à recouvrir son visage de baisers, les mots 'comment ?' et 'je croyais' demandés entre chaque autre baiser.

« Je vais aider mon patron autant que je le peux, tout faire pour lui comme il a tant fait pour moi, mais me demander de passer Noël et la nouvelle année loin de toi est juste pousser cela trop loin. »

Harry rit. « Qui t'a fait remarquer cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Gareth. Dès qu'il m'a fait remarquer cela, je suis directement allé voir le patron. Il a dit qu'il était effectivement surpris non seulement que j'ai dit oui mais aussi que je ne t'ai pas emmené avec moi. Quelques heures plus tard, il est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il avait exagéré pour certaines faveurs et m'a dit de rentrer chez moi. J'ai envoyé un message a maman pour lui dire. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Harry regarda Molly qui était en train de sourire à la scène. « Je pensais que c'était mieux de garder cela secret et de te laisser être surpris quand tu ouvrirais la porte. »

« Hey Charlie où es ton cadeau pour Harry ? Il ne reste qu'un seul cadeau sous le sapin et c'est le tien de la part d'Harry. » Dit Ron.

« Le mien pour Harry est à la maison. »

« Oh. Un de ceux là hein. » Grimaça Bill.

« Non Bill rien de tel. Ce cadeau ne peut pas être emballé. »

Harry décrocha ses jambes de Charlie et reposa ses pieds fermement sur le sol. « Tu n'as pas à me donner quoi que ce soit. Je t'ai toi. C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Charlie sourit à son mari et lui donna un chaste baiser. « Va t'asseoir sur le canapé. Je vais juste le chercher. Je suis là dans trente secondes. »

Dès que Charlie disparut, Harry se rua sur le sapin, ramassa son cadeau pour Charlie et s'assit sur le canapé, l'attendant.

Bill ricana aux gestes d'Harry. « Je n'ai jamais vu Harry si heureux et excité. »

« Maintenant que Charlie est à la maison nous avons retrouvé notre Harry. »

* * *

Trente secondes plus tard, Charlie entra dans le Terrier avec ses mains derrière son dos et se dirigea vers son mari. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et présenta ses bras devant lui. « Joyeux Noël chéri. »

Harry regarda vers les mains de Charlie et rayonna. « Tu m'as eu un labrador ! » dit-il, prenant le chiot noir des bras de son mari. « Comment vas-tu l'appeler Oncle Harry ? » demanda Angel alors qu'elle accourait pour caresser le chiot.

Harry réfléchit pendant un instant avant de parler. « Diffy. »

« Diffy ? » demanda Charlie.

« Oui, il va grandir pour devenir un protecteur et amddiffynnydd est le gallois pour protecteur donc je vais l'appeler Diffy pour faire court. »

Angel tira la tête à cet étrange nom. « Okay, c'est ton chien. » dit-elle en les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Charlie rit. « Tu es étrange Harry, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

S'agitant sur son chiot, Harry donna son cadeau à Charlie. Charlie ouvrit la petite boite et fronça les sourcils à ce qu'il y avait dedans. « Une clé Harry ? »

« Une clé de maison. Je nous ai acheté une maison plus grande. Trois chambres et un très grand jardin qui est totalement clôturé et privé. »

« Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'une maison plus grande Harry ? »

Harry plaça son chiot sur ses genoux et tendit la main et pris la main de Charlie, la plaçant sur son ventre. « Pour quand nos enfants arriveront. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a un ou deux là dedans. »

« Tu es enceint ? »

« Oui je le suis. D'un peu plus de quatre mois. »

Charlie attrapa Diffy et le coucha sur le sol et attira Harry sur lui, le brun rit quand il tomba sur ses genoux. « Tu me rend tellement heureux Harry. Je t'aime. » Dit-il, recouvrant le visage de son mari de baisers, faisant rire Harry.

« Avons-nous raté quelque chose ici ? »

Charlie se retourna et vit sa famille se rapprocher. « Puis-je leur dire ? »

Dès qu'Harry hocha la tête, Charlie fit face à sa famille. « Harry est enceint. » il rayonnait.

Tout le monde se précipita et se pressa autour de l'heureux couple les embrassant et les félicitant.

« Je ne suis plus le bébé de la famille. » couina Angel, faisant rire tout le monde.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Charlie se réveilla et sourit quand il vit Harry dormir à point fermé dans ses bras. Embrassant la tempe d'Harry, Charlie tira doucement les couvertures et regarda la légère bosse du ventre d'Harry. Un léger sourire arriva sur son visage et il plaça sa main sur la bosse. « Je pensais t'avoir senti quand ton papa à sauté dans mes bras hier. »

« Je n'étais pas sûr. »

Charlie leva les yeux et sourit à l'air ensommeillé de son mari. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non je l'étais déjà. »

« Je pensais que j'avais senti ton ventre quand tu m'as sauté dans les bras hier mais je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoir. »

« Je l'ai découvert juste avant que tu parte mais je ne voulais pas que nos mots d'adieu soient que j'étais enceint. »

« Bien ils auraient dû l'être ainsi je ne serais pas parti. » murmura Charlie alors qu'il commençait à placer des baisers dans le cou d'Harry.

« Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois. »

« La prochaine fois ? »

« Oui. Je ne prévois pas seulement d'avoir un enfant avec toi. »

« Oh ? Et combien en veux-tu ? »

« Trois ou quatre. Après que nous ayons celui-là ça va être amusant d'essayer pour un autre. » Dit Harry, souriant à la tète de Charlie alors qu'il baissait la tête pour un baiser, avant de pousser le roux sur le dos et de s'allonger sa tête sur sa poitrine, enroulant ses bras autour de Charlie, se blottissant contre lui, heureux d'avoir Charlie où il devait être, spécialement à ce moment de l'année. Dans ses bras.

* * *

**Fin**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
